


The Party

by orphan_account



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Marijuana, Obsession, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Michael, michael is a lot stronger than he should be haha he's a stick irl, probably out of character sorry about that, this is not well written ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Timothy has always been obsessed with Michael.What will happen when they finally meet? (he gets his brains fucked out)
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Original Character(s), Mike Nesmith/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> i don't own the monkees and this never happened  
> this is total shit but it's kinda cute so :))  
> also i usually only write drabbles so this is a new thing for me :')

He could feel it. Oh god, could he feel it. That cock that haunted his dreams night after night, year after year. It was inside him. Holy fucking shit, it was inside him.

His idol, the man he had looked up to for so many years, the man he wanted to be, wanted to be with, wanted to have all to himself.

Michael Nesmith was hovering over him, slowly inching his positively monstrous cock inside him.

_The_ Michael Nesmith was in the same house as him, in the same room as him, inside of him.

The bud coursing through his system only served to make the situation a tad more surreal than it already was.

And in that moment, he couldn't remember for the life of him how he had possibly ended up in this positively insane situation.

[][][]

"I don't want to go to the party. When have I ever wanted to go to a party?" Michael said sharply into the phone. He could hear Micky's pouty sigh on the other end of the line.

"But I'm moving, man! Can't you just come to the last bash I'm gonna have at the place I've been in since the Mon- since you know what. It's gonna be great, I fucking promise. Davy and I invited tons of groovy chicks, and if you're not into that, there'll be plenty of food. And weed. Good weed, man. Come on, please?"

Michael groaned, audibly voicing his reluctance. Well, what's the worst that could happen?

"All right, fine. But you fucking owe me one. A big one." He hung up halfway through Micky's "Thank you" and put the receiver back in its place. "Fuck me, why would I agree to this?"

[][][]

Timothy was ecstatic. This would be his third party at Micky's place. His friend Millie had met the former Monkee at a club a few months back and had brought Tim along with her when she was invited to a party, knowing that he would flip over a chance to be in a room with someone who had even conversed with Michael, let alone had been in a band with him.

Tim just hoped that his idol would finally be there this time. And if he wasn't, Timothy would do what he did at the last two parties. Stand in a corner by himself and play out in his head what it would be like if Michael were there.

Timothy was perfectly aware that this was not a healthy obsession, but he really just couldn't begin to wean himself away from this beautiful, talented man who might as well have been a work of fiction to Tim.

Michael arrived far before the party got into the swing of things, so that there would be no-one there to notice him when he walked in and try to strike a conversation. He liked to make sure that he claimed his own little area at the party that nobody would be allowed to intrude in.

Of course, however, Mike's methodical plans were quickly foiled. This was George Michael Dolenz he was dealing with. The moment he stepped through that front door, Micky was all over him.

"Mike! It's been so long! You never come to my parties anymore!"

Micky's enthusiastic greeting attracted the ears of someone besides Michael. Timothy, who had also arrived early in order to secure a brooding space for himself, perked up at the name, practically sprinting over to where he had heard the voice come from.

He stopped in his tracks about ten feet from the two older men, one ecstatic, the other clearly not having it. Timothy could’ve sworn his eyes fucking bulged out of his head at the sight of Michael in that cream woolen sweater and those painfully tight checkered slacks, both painly in the dick to the wearer and painful in the heart to the watcher. The flowing sleeves on the top and the high waist on the bottoms combined with the man’s lanky yet toned frame made for a perfectly delectable and effortless-looking getup. And oh boy, was Tim here for it.

The younger man raised his jaw and lowered his eyebrows, making his way over to the pair.

“Uhm, Mick?” Tim cleared his throat. Micky and Mike both trained their gazes towards him, the taller man’s stare boring into Timothy like pins and needles spiked with arousal.

Luckily for Tim, Millie had previously mentioned his infatuation with Michael to Micky, and the curly-haired man received the hint pretty quickly.

“Mike, this is Tim. Tim, this is Mike. I think you two would get along well. Oh, would you look at that, I have to go finish setting up!” Micky, in fact, did not have to go finish setting up. He had finished that hours ago. But, staying true to his wingman nature, Micky left the two of them alone.

“Nice to meet you, Tim,” Mike spoke, and it sounded genuine. He held out his hand and as Timothy stepped in close enough to shake it, he realized just how much taller Mike was than himself. Tim had never particularly liked being short, but here, with this sexy beast of a man towering nearly a foot over him, well, it sure was a turn-on.

Timothy took his hand and shook it firmly. “It’s nice to meet you too. I’m a really big fan of your music.”

Michael smiled adoringly as Tim continued. He usually got annoyed by fans complimenting and sucking up to him, but Timothy seemed really sweet and genuine. And it was painfully obvious to him and to everyone else in the room (had there been anyone) that Timothy was just positively starstruck. Mike found that very cute.

The two continued to get acquainted as the rest of the crowd poured in, Timothy becoming steadily more infatuated with Mike, and Michael finding more and more things about Tim adorable.

Michael drifted closer and closer to Timothy as the minutes passed and the tension between them grew stronger by the second.

“I’m gonna go grab a blunt, do you want one?” Mike asked, the ever-growing tension and the lack of release getting to his easily-stressed self.

“Could we share one?”

Michael smirked and nodded. “Sure we can, babe.” He left to go grab it and Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

“Shit I don’t know how much more of his teasing I can take,” he mumbled to himself, pressing a palm to his groin in an attempt to alleviate even a little bit of the pressure that had gathered there. Timothy was a bit worried about the weed, knowing the effect that it had on him would only make matters worse. He was just hoping against all hope that it would have a similar effect on Michael, and maybe they could move their conversation somewhere else.

Mike returned shortly to a red-faced Tim, who had been fantasizing in graphic detail while he was gone.

“What’s got you all red, babe? Thinkin’ about somethin’ you shouldn’t be?” Mike had a playful lilt to his tone.

Timothy was caught off guard and when he opened his mouth to answer Michael popped the freshly-rolled blunt between his lips, lighting it. The smaller man took a long drag and let out a deep sigh, leaning back and resting his head against the wall, eyes closed and mouth open blissfully. Mike took a hit of his own and cupped Tim’s cheeks with his lithe fingers, bending down to blow the smoke into his mouth.

Timothy was startled at first, but when his brain registered what was happening, he let out a soft moan and melted into Michael’s touch, giving himself up to the taller man’s embrace.

They exchanged a few more hits this way, feeling the marijuana make its way through their bodies before Timothy, pupils dilated and lips red with kisses, requested that they sit down somewhere.

Mike led him to a lounge, mostly empty but for a few couples making out on sofas and a passed-out Davy on the carpet with an unconscious chick on each arm. Michael chucked at that but otherwise paid it no mind, settling himself into an armchair and patting his lap invitingly.

Timothy straddled Michael and settled in, making a soft sound that resembled a kitten’s purr as he did so. In this position, their faces were at the same height, Mike not having to strain as much to kiss Tim the way he wanted to, which was dominant, forceful, and all tongue and teeth.

Tim whimpered as Michael ravaged his mouth, one fist buried in the guitarist’s sweater, ruining the neat tuck, the other thrust haphazardly into Mike’s hair, tugging gently to maneuver the kiss to where he liked it. The smaller man’s hips were moving of their own accord, gyrating and grinding his ass down into Michael’s sizable bulge.

Mike maneuvered his hands under Tim’s ass to squeeze at those plush globes, causing Tim to moan and granting him a newfound wave of confidence. Timothy removed his right hand from Mike’s hair and thrust it down, directly into his crotch, beginning to palm his erection.

“Fuck, Michael, how big are you?” Tim exclaimed. Even with Mike’s boner carefully tucked into his waistband, the younger could still tell that he was quite well-endowed, and certainly well above average.

Michael groaned briefly at the ministrations before regaining his composure and acting like he wasn’t affected at all. “Well I suppose you’ll just have to see for yourself, won’t you shotgun?”

Tim’s cock twitched impatiently at that.

“Fuuck, why don’t you take me somewhere that you can show me then, huh?” Timothy whined, a bit of a teasing lilt in his voice, but mainly just desperation.

Michael stole one last fiery kiss before pulling them both to their feet and dragging Tim around the house, trying to locate Micky and nab a guest room key. The smaller man whined impatiently as he was dragged about, tugging on Mike’s sleeve desperately.

“I know, baby, but it’ll take longer to get back to my place. Just hold out for a few more minutes, can you do that for me, doll?” Michael turned to face Timothy and kissed his forehead, looking him in the eyes to make sure he was okay. Tim nodded, staying strong, and the two men continued their search for Micky.

They found him on the front porch with Peter, positively stoned out of his mind.

“Mick,” Michael grabbed his attention. “Need a guest room key. Right now.” Micky began laughing uncontrollably and smacked Peter’s chest causing him to start laughing as well.

“Michael, ol’ pal. My good buddy, old chum. My brother, my-”

“George!”

Micky winced. Michael only ever used his first name when he was really angry.

“They’re unlocked.”

Mike growled. “You’re gonna fucking pay for this, Mick, I swear to god.” Tim chuckled softly before tugging on Michael’s sleeve again.

“Hurry?” Tim whispered; desperation with a pinch of pain filled his voice.

Begging was one of Michael’s weaknesses, and he couldn't wait any longer, lifting Timothy off of his feet and carrying him up to an empty guest bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably be up today or tomorrow, it's all written already but it was in a notebook :(( so i have to type it up. at least i have too much time on my hands ahaha  
> global pandemics be like wooo
> 
> also is tim's obsession with mike based on my own unhealthy one? noooooo of course not


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fuck :)

The moment they were in, Mike slammed the door shut and pressed Tim up against it. All of these acts of strength had really been getting to the smaller man and he cried out, unable to take the teasing any longer.

“Mike, Mike, Mike, Michael, Michael,” he rambled, rutting against the older man and squirming desperately. “Please, please, fuck,  _ please _ !” Timothy’s eyes were begging Michael to ravish him just as much as his speech was, pupils dilated to the point of nearly covering his irises and tears welling up in the corners. “Michael please touch me, please do something, I need you~”

“No.”

Tim looked heartbroken and confused. “What? W-why?”

“Cum for me like this. You’re a good boy, you can do it.” Michael began removing Timothy’s shirt, sucking and nipping at his neck and playing with his rosy nipples as they were released from the confines of his soft cotton tee.

Tim’s cock twitched at Michael’s ministrations and, remarkably, he felt himself getting close despite neither his dick or his hole being touched. Timothy’s moans were flowing freely and his legs were wrapped tightly around Mike’s waist.

“I-it feels so  _ good _ , Michael! I’m close,” Tim gasped out, hips bucking frantically at nothing away from the door where they were pinned by Michael’s surprisingly strong frame, eyes rolling back in his head.

“Yeah, fuck yeah, that’s a good boy. Cum for me. Cum for daddy.”

That last word did it for Timothy, cock spurting wildly and dirtying his pants as loud cries escaped his pretty mouth.

Michael carried Tim over to the bed as he finished riding out his orgasm, laying him down gently and curling in behind him, arms wrapped around the smaller man.

Timothy panted heavily, making a feeble attempt to catch his breath after cumming so hard that all of his bones turned to metaphorical jelly.

“That was really fucking hot,” he said softly. “When you called yourself… y’know.”

Mike smirked and Tim could feel the older man’s lips contorting on the back of his neck.

“I don’t know, shotgun. Why don’t you enlighten me?”

The deep timbre in Mike’s voice sent shivers through Timothy’s body and he whimpered feebly, “Daddy,” able to feel his cock plumping up again. The panties he had especially picked out were growing uncomfortable, the cum drying as his dick hardened.

“Want ‘em off, Daddy. Please take them off.”

Michael chuckled before reaching around Tim and unbuttoning his tight jeans, tugging them down along with the panties.

“Oh baby, were you hopin’ to get some tonight? That why you wore these?” Mike’s thick Texan accent turned Timothy on to no end and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Was hoping so hard that I would finally meet you tonight. And I wore these just in case anything happened. I didn’t think it would, but I really wanted to please you just in case.” Tim wiggled around, managing to turn himself in Mike’s arms to face him. He kissed the taller man softly, looping his arms around Michael’s neck. “Been dreaming about doing this with you for so long, you have no fucking idea. Have so many god-damn wet dreams of this big cock stuffing my hole.” Timothy reached down and squeezed said cock, moaning lewdly as he rutted against him.

Mike pulled Tim’s pants all the way off of his legs, followed by his own. “Well you’re gonna get it. You’re gonna get it so fucking hard, honeychild.”

Tim made his way out of Michael’s grip, gently pushing his chest to get him to sit back against the headboard of the clearly expensive bed.

“Fuck Michael, I need to suck you off so fucking badly,” he whined, nuzzling his cheek against Mike’s clothed cock that was straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs, glistening pink tip peeking out over the waistband. Tim suckled along the length through the thin fabric.

Mike groaned, fisting Timothy’s hair and tugging gently, which caused the smaller man’s dick to twitch as a moan escaped his lips. Michael smirked, satisfied with himself, and did it again, pulling another sweet moan from Tim, music to Michael’s ears.

Timothy grabbed a hold of the waistband of his lover’s underwear, tugging it down until that beautiful cock sprung out. Tim’s eyes widened again. It was nine inches and thick enough that his small hand couldn’t even wrap around it. He was frozen. “Oh… oh fuck…  _ wow _ ,” Tim practically moaned, hit with an overwhelming urge to worship the cock standing tall in front of his face.

Michael groaned as Timothy eagerly wrapped both hands around the base of his length, lapping up the precum that had gathered at the slit.

“Holy fuck, you’re so pretty,” Mike commented, tugging at his hair again. Tim blushed and his dick throbbed at the praise, whimpering as he took the tip between his pink lips. The smaller man rolled his hips into the mattress as he suckled eagerly on the head of Michael’s dick, the friction making him whine and moan around the length.

“Such a good little bitch.” Timothy whimpered yet again. “Your mouth feels so good, can’t wait to feel that fucking ass.” Tim’s eyes rolled back in his head and he pulled off, taking a deep breath.

“Daddy please, can I finger myself while I’m sucking you? Please?” Michael shook his head and Timothy whined.

“Turn around and get on top of me. I’ll finger that cute little hole. Don’t need my precious boy doing any of the hard work.” Tim got into the requested 69 position, waving his hips back and forth, trying to get across just how desperate he really was. His cock was dripping onto Mike’s chest and it dripped even more when the guitarist grabbed Tim’s hips and yanked them towards his face, beginning to lap at his puckered pink hole.

Timothy cried out sharply and rutted back against that skilled tongue. Mike’s cock twitched in his face and he was reminded of the task at hand, but his mouth couldn’t reach that massive length due to their height difference, and so he settled for the best handjob he could muster while he was being ravaged so deliciously.

Michael tongue-fucked Tim ruthlessly; it seemed as if his only job in the world was to pleasure his lover. When it really looked like Timothy couldn’t take it anymore, Mike pulled his own face back and pressed a finger into his ass.

“God, you’re really fucking tight,” he groaned. “Gonna have stretch you out real damn good so I can split you open on my dick.” Timothy couldn’t say words anymore, mouth hanging open and eyes rolled back, moans of pure pleasure spilling from his lips with absolutely no restraint as he desperately rocked back onto Mike’s long fingers.

“Not even sure it’ll fit when I’m done stretching you. So fuckin’ cute and tiny compared to me, huh? You’re my little bitch boy, right, Tim?”

“Yes!” he managed to cry out. “You’re so fucking big, Daddy, I’m just small and worthless next to you!” Both Michael and Tim were surprised at just how much the younger man was getting into this, but neither was displeased one bit.

Mike pressed a second finger in and nudged Timothy’s sweet spot, making his cock twitch as he began to near orgasm for the second time that night.

“That feel good, huh, shotgun?” Tim nodded.

“T-try to hold off though,” he stuttered out with much effort. “Getting close again.”

“Oh, well that’s not an issue, right honey? I’m sure I can make you cum at least three times for me. You can be a good boy and cum on Daddy’s fingers and his cock, right?” Michael was just  _ not letting up _ and Timothy felt the coil in his abdomen stretching and stretching and getting impossibly tighter and hotterー

And then it snapped, and he cried out a distorted version of Mike’s name as climax hit him like a train for the second time and his cock, pink and nearing on red, spurted rope after rope onto the black sheets.

Michael helped turn Tim around so the two of them were facing each other Timothy still on top of Mike, head resting on the larger man’s chest as he came down from his intense high, panting heavily. Mike rubbed the small of his back, murmuring soothingly into his ear.

“Think I’m still gonna need at least one more finger.” Mike laughed softly at Tim’s sudden comment.

“Yeah, I think so too.”

Michael placed him on his back and gave him just that, a third, and then fourth finger, not wanting to hurt his lover as he had mistakenly done to one too many men and women in his many past endeavors. 

Tim’s member grew hard again throughout this process, and his oversensitivity from cumming twice already gave way to pleasure soon enough.

Mike splayed out his four fingers, loving the sounds Timothy made when he did so. He couldn’t get over how pretty that boy looked under him, legs spread wide, showing off his pretty pink hole that was just begging to be fucked, eyes lidded and watery, mouth hanging open, cock curved towards his belly button and leaking onto his abdomen. Everything he saw was all his, and he loved it.

“Think that’s good enough, babe?” Michael wanted to make sure his lover’s experience was the least painful that he could possibly make it, but he was also desperate to get inside him, dick fiery and furious that he hadn’t cum yet.

Tim nodded, spreading his legs even wider as Mike removed his fingers, watching his hole attempt to clench around nothing. He lined himself up and began to push in.

[][][]

He could feel it. Oh god, could he feel it. That cock that haunted his dreams night after night, year after year. It was inside him. Holy fucking shit, it was inside him.

His idol, the man he had looked up to for so many years, the man he wanted to be, wanted to be with, wanted to have all to himself.

Michael Nesmith was hovering over him, slowly inching his positively monstrous cock inside him.

_The_ Michael Nesmith was in the same house as him, in the same room as him, inside of him.

The bud coursing through his system only served to make the situation a tad more surreal than it already was.

And in that moment, he couldn't remember for the life of him how he had possibly ended up in this positively insane situation.

But fuck it, who cares. He was getting fucked by Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the ending isn't fulfilling, i just like ending my writing the same way i started it, it's kinda poetic to me
> 
> comment though if you want another chapter that's more explicit, an epilogue, or a continuation of their relationship in another fic, cause i'm totally down :)
> 
> have a nice day :))


End file.
